The City
by terrified
Summary: A one-shot. After Sherlock's absence from the world, he and Molly reunite rather unconventionally.


_**A/N: **I couldn't get this song "The City" by Sarah Harmer out of my mind. So I wrote this little piece in response to it. t hope you enjoy the little twists I've made to Sherlock and Molly's little reunion in The Empty Hearse. x_

* * *

**The City**

His nose was bleeding but not broken, thankfully. With one hand still holding a tissue up to his nose, Sherlock flagged down a cab with his other hand. John would need some time to cool down, so he decided to pursue the matter another day. For now, he had somewhere else to go. After all, he did just get knocked in the face.

The bleeding subsided a little along the way and by the time he arrived at those familiar hospital doors, Sherlock had both hands free. Checking his watch, he was just in time to catch someone rather important.

He snuck his way into the locker room and hid himself. In exactly 50 seconds, Molly Hooper would head to this very locker room, ready to end her shift. Not a second too early or too late, she came walking in, rubbing the back of her neck that had gone stiff from being crouched over cadavers all day. As she made her way to her locker, opening its metal door, Sherlock walked up silently behind her. When her locker door swung open, revealing the mirror on the inside, a handsome, familiar smile revealed itself on the polished surface.

With a gasp, Molly turned to face the familiar creature that now stood wonderfully near her. A soft slow smile crept across Molly's face.

"You look a right mess," she said.  
"I went to see John."  
"Ah," she said, understanding. "Didn't take it well, I suppose?"  
"You suppose right." he said.  
"Sit down," she said, gesturing to the benches in the locker room, "I'll clean you up."

Sherlock obeyed and sat down quietly as she left the room. Soon, she returned with a small metal tray that held some cotton swabs and little bit of mild antiseptic.

"Goodness, that's a lot of blood." she said as she carefully examined Sherlock's bloodied nose.  
"It's not broken. So I shan't complain." came Sherlock's reply.  
"You're still a dear friend, Sherlock. He'd never break your nose." said Molly with a smile.

As she gently cleaned all the blackened and dried blood off his skin, Sherlock noticed the quick glimmer that flashed every so often. It was the diamond from her engagement ring.

"How's Tom?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Still my fake fiancé," she said, throwing the cotton swabs, now stained with red, into the tray.  
"Hmm. You sure it's not become real by now?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Don't be a fool," Molly said, gently tilting his face to face her so she could check him again.

Sherlock leaned toward her and planted a soft, warm kiss on her lips. Molly moved the tray from her lap and sat herself closer to Sherlock, reaching gently for his face and returning the kiss.

"I have missed this," she whispered, planting a kiss of her own on his lips.  
"I know." he said, "And so have I."  
"Really?" she said with soft chuckle, "I thought you'd almost forgotten me."  
"Hardly." he said, reaching now to hold her hands in his, "I can barely sleep knowing you have to lie in bed with that Tom fellow."  
"Well, Sherlock, it _was_ your idea…"  
"I know. And though brilliant, it has proven most unpleasant…"  
"Then come break us up soon," said Molly with a sweet chuckle as she planted a row of soft kisses all along his neck.  
"Tempting," he replied, playfully toying with her collar, running his fingers along her collarbone.  
"But?" she asked, a little delirious from his touch.  
"Our work's not finished yet, Molly." he said, "And until it is finished, you are not safe."  
"Yes, I know," she said, smiling at him.

The brightness of her smile warmed his heart. Never had Sherlock imagined that his heart had access. To be honest, he barely accessed it himself. Yet, Molly had found a straight road through, made her home there and constantly lit the warm fire that gave him reason to live.

"This city is ours, Molly, you know that?" he asked, softly touching his fingers to her face.

Molly's hand reached up to hold his hand that held her face before turning to kiss it.

"Yes, and we have to keep it safe." she told him, remembering all the pacts and promises they had made to each other.

"Do you know why I need it safe, Molly?" he asked her softly.  
"No, tell me," she murmured, keeping their fingers intertwined.  
"I will not risk losing you," he whispered, leaning his forehead to touch hers, "And it will always be a risk until we solve this and keep the city safe, for good."  
"You are not going to lose me," she said with a cheeky smile, "I am too smart for that."  
"Indeed you are," he said with a quiet laugh.

The pair separated suddenly, realising that they could not linger too long in the locker room. Other people were coming in too, to end their shifts.

"Will I see you tonight?" he asked, straightening his scarf.  
"Same time, same place? There was a glimmer in Molly's eye.  
"Your fiancé won't object?" Sherlock said, raising an eyebrow.  
"The pills have been working like a charm," she said, "He's out before I can even kiss him goodnight."  
"Hmm, poor fellow."  
"Excuse _you_," said Molly, jabbing Sherlock in the chest. "This is far kinder. I can't imagine what you're going to do when it's your turn to get your fiancée…"  
"We'll solve it then," he said, grabbing Molly and kissing her on the top of her head.  
"The poor girl…" Molly echoed teasingly.  
"So, tonight?" he whispered into her ear, before sneaking a kiss below her earlobe.  
"Do I slice up the dead?"

He laughed, heartily. Only Molly could make him laugh this way. Her mind danced with his, keeping him amused and engaged with life around him.

"When the city lights go out…" he began, as he walked out of the locker room.

"…is when you find me…" she continued, her eyes shining delightfully at him.

"And I, you." he concluded, touching his fingers to his lips and sending her one last kiss before they were to meet when darkness fell.

**End**


End file.
